bikepartsfandomcom-20200213-history
Bunny hop (cycling)
The bunny hop is a bicycle trick that allows the rider to launch his bike into the air as if jumping it off of a ramp. The pedals on the bicycle seem to magically stick to the rider's feet as the bike becomes airborne very much like the way the skateboard seems to stick to the feet of the skater performing the Ollie. Also, much like the Ollie, the bunny hop (sometimes referred to as simply the "bunnyhop") is one of the first and most basic tricks a bicycle rider typically learns. While the bunnyhop can be quite challenging to learn, once mastered it opens up a whole new level of riding opportunities for both BMX and Mountain Bike rider alike. The bunnyhop is executed by approaching an obstacle with a medium rolling speed, arms and legs slightly bent. As the front wheel of the bike is approaching the obstacle, the rider crouches down, then pulls up on the handlebars, lifting the front wheel of the bike up into the air at the height required to clear the obstacle. At this point the rider then explosively springs forward on the bike, throwing his body weight forward, as if going over the handlebars, while pushing the bike forward from under them and slightly rocking down on the bars. This rocking and forward pushing motion, levels the bike out and brings the rear of the bike up into the air, allowing the rider to "tuck" the bike up into his body. While there is a common misconception that one must point their toes down so that they can use their feet to pull the back of the bike upwards, this is actually not the case, though this technique can be employed to assist if required. The key element to properly executing a bunnyhop is the motion of the rider throwing his body weight forward on the bike, sometimes referred to as a "mule kick." A few common misconceptions; the first is with the advent of the term "j-hop". The most recent generation of bike riders has started referring to the bunnyhop as the "j-hop" though it is not a unique trick. Another common misconception is that the bunnyhop is executed by lifting both wheels off the ground at the same time, this is also inaccurate as the bunnyhop is performed by lifting the front wheel first. A bunny hop is a staple trick in off-road and BMX cycling, as it is the basis of most tricks; however, the bunny hop is a useful skill for an urban cyclist/commuter, allowing the avoidance of potholes, other hazards, and allowing for quick mounting of curbs. In recent years the bunnyhop has been called the J-Hop by the latest generation of bike riders, however the technique is still the same. http://www.trails.com/how_2871_bunny-hop-mountain-bike.html References External links * MTBR Forum Bunnyhop Discussion thread - A very detailed discussion on the bunnyhop in relation to mountain bikes, complete with video and pictures. * [http://www.bmx-zone.com/en-article-id-196.html Howto Bunnyhop a BMX bike] - Description with many pics. * Mountain bike bunnyhop instructional video 1 - Flowmaster's instructional mountain bike bunnyhop video.] * Mountain bike bunnyhop instructional video 2 - Flowmaster's instructional mountain bike bunnyhop practice session video. * Bunnyhop up steps - Slow motion basic mountain bike bunnyhop up steps. * Bunnyhop contest videos - Some BMX bunnyhops * Getting the back wheel up - Tip for getting the back wheel up Category:Cycling de:Bunny Hopp pl:Akrobacje rowerowe ru:Банни-хоп